Atavisme
by Ylith
Summary: Des années ont passé. Harry est mort. Voldemort vit toujours. Ron est dans le coma. Hermione enfermée à Azkaban. Malefoy maire d'une ville. Rien ne va plus! Et les mouflets dans tout ça? Histoire d'un fils. T pour le langage pour plus de 13ans
1. Les parents de l'orphelin

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Sauf James qui est à moi! Pour les vrais fans, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous rendrai Harry entier!

Issu de mon cerveau tordu, voilà une histoire tordue au titre tordu (parce que c'est le premier à m'être passé dans la tête!...moi, tordue? nan! )

* * *

**1. Les parents de l'orphelin**

Je regarde mon reflet dans un miroir. Enfin, disons que je regarde mon image sans qu'il y ait de miroir en face de moi. Bon sang c'est dingue ! Le gars que se trouve à un mètre de moi me ressemble comme une goutte d'eau ! La même allure, presque le même visage, ces mêmes yeux …Yeux qui me fixent à travers des lunettes rondes.

Il ne dit rien. Le grand rouquin à côté de lui non plus. La fille aux cheveux bruns hirsutes qui jusqu'à présent me tirait comme une furie en m'engueulant me lâche brusquement et recule de quelques pas, ses yeux allant de lui moi, de moi à lui, de lui à moi…D'ailleurs, il ne comprend pas plus que moi ce qu'il se passe. Le silence commence à peser. Visiblement, personne ne s'attendait à ça.

Pris soudain de vertige, je baisse la tête et me masse les tempes. Un bref coup d'œil pour m'assurer qu'il est toujours là me le confirme : je ne rêve pas.

OK, calme toi. Respire à fond, réfléchis…

…

Bon sang, saletés de neurones vous allez fonctionner oui ! Trouvez moi une explication, là ! Sinon je sens que je vais devenir marteau ! Qu'est-ce que je fiche dans ce couloir lugubre avec trois gugusses habillés comme pour un bal costumé et dont l'un a eu la mauvaise idée de se déguiser en moi !

…

Ok, du calme. Essaie de te souvenir mon vieux James. Ce matin…

* * *

Ce matin, comme tous les matins, j'ai eu le droit au réveil aveuglant « made by Julianna ». C'est son truc. Elle adore me faire souffrir. Et comme elle n'ose pas pendant la journée où je pète toujours la forme, elle m'attaque lâchement le matin quand je suis encore dans les vapes.

Sept heures moins dix. Des pas dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvre en claquant et la lumière inonde la pièce. Flash !

Selon mes souvenirs confus, j'ai du, comme d'habitude, lâcher un beuglement digne d'un porc qu'on égorge. Mais, bien entendu, la traîtresse était déjà repartie. Et la voix de Tante Sarah a résonné à mes oreilles :

- James Lève toi, tu vas être en retard !

C'est plus l'odeur du pain grillé que l'idée d'être à la bourre qui m'a tiré du lit. Je me suis levé, ai enfilé un jean, un tee shirt et hop ! Direction salle de bain. Oualah ! La tronche de déterré ! Je tiens de moins en moins l'alcool on dirait…

Je me suis lavé le visage à l'eau glacée puis sortie ma petite boîte contenant mes lentilles de contact de ma poche. Et bien oui ! Je suis un mec myope ! Et comme j'ai toujours considéré qu'il n'y avait rien de moins sexy que les lunettes, je mets des lentilles.

Après m'être, comme tous les matins, précautionneusement écartelé les paupières et fourré le doigt dans l'œil, je me regarde de nouveau. Il n'y a rien à dire. Je me préfère avec les yeux bleus. Je me suis alors adressé mon plus beau sourire de tombeur et ai dévalé les escaliers pour débouler dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Tante Sarah, ai-je dit en l'attrapant théâtralement par la taille pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Eh bien eh bien ! a-t-elle fait en riant. Tu es bien de bonne humeur ce matin !

- Moui ! Même après un réveil difficile !

Aucune réaction. Absorbée dans la lecture du journal (eurk !), Julianna ne m'a pas répondu. J'ai l'habitude avec elle. Mais on ne change pas un gars aussi buté que moi.

Aussi je me suis laissé tomber sur une chaise à côté d'elle et ai attrapé son bol de café pour en boire. Sans même m'adresser un regard, elle a tendu la main et me l'a pris pour le reposer sur la table, de l'autre côté.

- Bonjour Julian ! ai-je fait avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour James, a-t-elle lâché avec sa platitude habituelle, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles.

- Toujours aussi jolie ce matin !

- Toujours aussi crétin ce matin.

- Hey ! ai-je fait en prenant un air faussement blessé. Je te complimente là je signale !

- J'avais remarqué, a-t-elle dit en refermant le journal et en se levant. Contrairement à toi, mes neurones ne sont pas encore totalement imbibés de vodka.

- Julianna ! l'a réprimandé sa mère. Tu pourrais faire un effort !

- A quoi bon ? a répliqué l'autre en sortant de la cuisine.

- C'est quand même son anniversaire !

Ah oui, tiens ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Génial…La joie que j'ai éprouvé durant ces dizaines de minutes s'est alors envolée à ce moment là. Mais le sourire de Tante Sarah m'a redonné un peu de courage. Cette femme est extra.

- C'est un grand jour, a-t-elle dit en s'asseyant en face de moi. Par contre…

Elle s'est malaxée les mains, d'un air ennuyé :

- Tu comprends bien qu'avec les frais d'hospitalisation de Ron et de ta mère…Je ne pourrais pas t'offrir grand chose.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tante Sarah, ai-je dit en me penchant au dessus de la tête pour lui prendre la main. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi.

- C'était normal, a-t-elle alors dit avec son bon sourire. Après tout, tu es le fils du meilleur ami de mon mari et…

Je me suis levé brusquement. Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds.

- J'aimerai mieux qu'on évite de parler de ça, ai-je dit en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- James ! Tu n'as pas le droit de réagir comme ça ! Ton père était quelqu'un…

- Arrête ! me suis-je exclamé. Mon père est mort, OK ? M – O – R - T , mort ! C'est déjà suffisamment douloureux comme ça, alors si on pouvait ne pas en parler, ça m'arrangerait ! Rien que de penser à tout ça, ça me… ! Ah et puis zut !

- James ! s'est-elle écrié en me poursuivant alors que je sortais de la maison. Où vas-tu ?

- A l'hosto ! ai-je grogné avant courir après le premier bus qui passait.

* * *

- Je reviens. 

Le médecin a incliné la tête et je suis entré dans les toilettes. Tout en me lavant les mains, j'ai essayé de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je déteste cet endroit. Il y a des cris, des rires hystériques, des pleurs…Et puis cette odeur…Odeur d'hôpital et de démence…J'ai du mal à croire que me mère soit ici.

J'ai retiré mes lentilles colorées pour les remplacer par des translucides et me suis jeté un regard dégoûté. Mes yeux verts émeraudes brillent d'une lueur que je n'aime pas. Cette petite étincelle au fond des prunelles me débecte. Puis j'ai rejoint le docteur qui m'a amené devant une petite cellule dont la porte était ouverte. J'ai à peine sentit la main de médecin se poser sur mon épaule en signe de soutien.

Je l'ai regardée de longues minutes. Rigide, ses yeux gris fixés sur le sol, son crâne rasé caché par le bonnet de la tenue de l'hôpital… Je n'y crois pas. J'ai inspiré à fond, et je suis entré.

- Bonjour, ai-je murmuré m'accroupissant devant elle et en posant mes mains sur les siennes.

Elle a tourné ses yeux vers moi et ils se sont mis à briller.

- Harry ? a-t-elle soufflé un ton plein d'espoir.

Oui. Je sais. Elle le fait à chaque fois. Mais à chaque fois, c'est l'effet d'un coup de poignard. J'ai secoué tristement la tête, en souriant d'un air désolé :

- Non, c'est moi Maman…C'est James…

Et comme à chaque fois, l'étincelle a disparu. La petite flamme d'espoir dans ses yeux s'est éteinte. Et je me suis retrouvé face à une carcasse vide.

* * *

Après, c'est le grand flou. J'ai du parler tout seul dans le vide pendant une heure. Puis je me suis certainement levé, ai déposé un baiser son front et me suis enfui. Les seuls souvenirs qui me reviennent après ça, c'est déjà lorsque je suis allongé sous un peuplier de la cour du lycée. C'est ça, ensuite, je suis allé au lycée. Mains dans les poches. Forcément, j'ai un dos _si fragile_ qu'il ne peut supporter le poids d'un sac. Donc, pour mon bien, je ne prends rien : ni cahiers, ni trousse, ni cartable. A quoi ça servirait puisque, de toutes façons, je ne vais en cours qu'une fois sur trois ? Et encore, je suis large… 

Donc je me suis retrouvé sous ce peuplier. J'ai pensé à plein de trucs, à ma mère surtout…Et à mon père. Ce père qui a vécu avec nous jusqu'à mes trois ans. Et puis, après, pfiout ! Il a disparu. Au départ, ma mère me disait qu'il allait revenir. Elle y croyait vraiment fort. Et puis un jour, alors que je m'étais levé pour boire un verre d'eau, je l'ai vue assise à la table de la cuisine. La tête dans les mains, elle était en larmes. A ses pieds, une lettre froissée. Je me souviens encore de la forme des lettres, calligraphié, d'une belle couleur vert émeraude. Je ne savais pas lire à l'époque. Mais j'ai tout de suite compris.

Ma mère n'a plus jamais été la même après cela. Elle commençait être ailleurs, elle s'évadait dans son monde où mon père devait encore vivre. Ce fut seulement lorsque je me brûlais gravement avec le feu de la cuisinière et que les juges décidèrent de me placer dans un foyer, qu'elle commença à sombrer dans la folie. Heureusement pour moi, Ronald Teasley, le meilleur ami de mon père se battit bec et ongles pour obtenir ma garde. Le jour où ma mère entrait à l'hôpital, je pénétrais dans la demeure des Teasley. J'ai passé plus de six ans sans la voir. Quand, pour mes onze ans, Tante Sarah m'emmena la rencontrer, elle ne me reconnut même pas. Elle se mit à hurler en disant qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Et lorsque Tante Sarah lui dit que j'avais besoin d'elle, elle lui a répliqué qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'une personne : mon père.

Mon monde s'est effondré ce jour là. Tout ce que je faisais pour que « ma mère sois fière de moi » n'avait plus aucun sens. Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais passer après un mort. J'ai commencé à le haïr, lui qui nous avait abandonné et rendu ma mère comme ça. J'ai fait l'enfant gâté, difficile, le bagarreur, le problème social. Ce fut le malaise d'Oncle Ron qui me ramena sur terre, il y a de ça deux ans.

Maintenant, c'est un peu différent. J'ai compris que mon père n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerais accepter. Je me doute bien qu'il aurait préféré rester avec nous plutôt que d'aller se faire tuer je ne sais où. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie envers lui. Pourquoi est-ce que les yeux de ma mère brillent comme ça lorsqu'elle croit le reconnaître en moi ? Pourquoi elle ne me voit pas, moi, et ne voit que lui qui n'est plus là pour la serrer dans ses bras ?

J'en étais à peu près là lorsque quelqu'un m'a sauté dessus à califourchon sur mon ventre et m'a embrassé.

- Bon anniversaire ! a chantonné ma petite amie avec un grand sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois amoureux de cette fille. Certainement pas, en fait. Elle est nunuche, gobe tout ce qu'on lui dit et à mon avis son QI ne dépasse pas 70. Mais c'est agréable d'être avec elle, de me faire câliner un peu. Je sais. Je suis le pire des salauds. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait dans le lycée. Et cela ne l'a pas empêchée de me demander de sortir avec elle. Elle sait à quoi s'attendre avec moi.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- J'l'ai noté ! s'est-elle exclamée en montrant ses paumes griffonnées de long en large au gros feutres : « Aujourd'hui anni de Ja' ».

- Tu n'avais pas de papier ? ai-je demandé en me redressant alors qu'elle glissait sur mes cuisses.

- Si, mais j'allais oublier, a-t-elle fait avec un grand sourire. Au moins, j'y ai pensé ! Ouf…

Elle a alors eu l'air tellement soulagé que j'ai éclaté de rire. Il n'y a qu'elle pour se mettre dans des états pareils. La sonnerie s'est mise à hurler et les élèves ont commencé à sortir. Ma copine s'est mis à bouder et nous nous sommes relevés pour rejoindre le lycée. Au bout de quelques pas à peine, elle a cessé de faire la gueule et s'est accrochée à mon bras.

C'est alors qu'on a croisé Julianna avec ses copines. Comme d'habitude, je lui ai fait mon plus beau sourire. J'adore. Toutes les filles se mettent à rougir quand je lance mon « sourire de lover ». Ses copines sans exception. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me dépasse sans même m'adresser un regard mais là, elle s'est arrêtée, me regardant bizarrement. J'ai fait de même, étonné. A mon bras, ma petite amie l'a foudroyée du regard. Puis, Julianna a fouillé dans son sac et, sans aucune délicatesse, m'a collé ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Sans dire un mot, elle a reprit sa route avec ses camarades perdues. Moi aussi, un bref instant. Ensuite, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, une fois que deux de mes petits neurones aient pu se rejoindre à la nage dans la mare de vodka et se connecter, j'ai fait un bond de vingt centimètres et, me dégageant de l'étreinte de ma copine que s'est mise à hurler, je me suis précipité aux toilettes. Mon reflet me renvoya son regard vert.

* * *

- Je suppose que je dois te remercier ? 

Appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, j'ai attendu une bonne minute une réponse.

- Pas la peine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- …

- Alors ? Dis moi, fais pas ta timide, ma ptite Julian !

- James. Tu me gonfles.

Petit sourire de victoire. Enfin une parole désobligeante. J'avais fini par me demander si j'avais loupé un épisode.

- Dis moi, ai je fait en me rapprochant d'elle. C'est de ta part ça ?

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur l'enveloppe que je lui montrais et a haussé les épaules.

- Parce que si c'est toi, sache que mon nom n'est pas « Potter » mais « Porter », ai-je dit avec un sourire niais.

- Je le sais et ce n'est pas moi.

- Allons, allons ! N'aies pas honte !

- Je te dis que ce n'est pas moi !

- Roooh ! C'est bien ma ptite Nana ça ! Elle fait sa modeste !

- James ! a-t-elle alors gueulé en bondissant de sa chaise. Tire toi de ma chambre !

- Calme toi ma ptite Juju !

- CASSE TOI !

J'ai bondi dehors pour éviter le stylo arrivant tel un mini-Concorde en direction de ma figure et la porte a violemment claqué, manquant de me scalper le pied de mon gros orteil.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! ai-je lâché avant de regagner ma chambre en m'esclaffant comme un abruti.

Là, je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit, regardant la lettre que je tenais dans les mains, tendue au dessus de ma tête. Elle n'était pas de Tante Sarah ni de Julianna. Comment a-t-elle alors fait pour atterrir sur mon bureau ? La fenêtre était ouverte, certes, mais quel genre de facteur déposerait les lettres par les fenêtres ?

« Pour James Potter ». Potter, ce n'est pas moi, c'est clair. Mais pourtant, c'est bien la bonne adresse et je crois pas qu'il y ait un autre James dans le quartier. Intrigué, j'ai tâté l'enveloppe. Elle semblait contenir quelque chose. Oh et puis flûte ! C'était sur mon bureau après tout.

D'un coup sec, j'ai ouvert et fait glissé le contenu dans ma main. Une très longue et fine chaîne d'or s'y trouvait avec un minuscule sablier pour pendentif. Je l'ai levé devant mes yeux intrigué. Qui pouvait m'envoyer un truc pareil ? J'ai pris la lettre qui était tombée sur mes genoux et ai commencé à lire. L'écriture était un peu griffonnée, comme à la bas vite.

« _Mon cher James,_

_tu ne me connais pas mais ce n'est pas cela qui est important. J'aurais aimé te rencontrer dans d'autres conditions mais il en est ainsi. Je te confie cet objet précieux. Je reviendrai le récupérer quand les choses iront mieux. Prends en soin. Fais le en l'honneur de ton père._ »

Mes doigts se sont crispés sur le papier épais et légèrement jaunâtres, et mes yeux glissèrent rapidement sur le nom de l'expéditeur, nom inconnu d'ailleurs : « Hermione Granger ». Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ! Une amie de mon père ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce truc ! Surtout qu'elle ne me le donnait pas, elle allait venir le chercher ! Elle me prend pour son larbin ou quoi !

J'ai failli balancer la chaîne à la poubelle mais quelque chose m'a retenu. Et cela me mis en colère contre moi même. La main tremblante, j'ai regardé ce mince filet au creux de ma paume. Un sentiment bien étrange m'a envahi. Peut-être que mon père l'avait touché ?…Peut-être même l'avait-il porté ?…

Avec des gestes un peu saccadés, j'ai passé la chaîne autour de mon cou. Le petit sablier a alors tourné sur mes vêtements et je l'ai pris d'un air absent dans mes doigts, le faisant tournoyer sans réfléchir. Mon père…

C'est alors que ma chambre s'est effacée. J'ai eu l'impression que j'étais tiré en arrière à une vitesse folle. Un tourbillon de couleurs, des formes sont passées devant mes yeux alors que mon cœur menaçait de jaillir hors de ma poitrine. Et d'un seul coup, mes pieds ont regagné le sol et ma vison est redevenue claire. Un peu déséquilibré, j'ai titubé, portant une main à ma tête. Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Harry !

Je me suis retourné plus par réflexe au cri qu'autre chose. Une véritable tornade m'a rejoint et saisit la main, me tirant derrière elle avec une force peu commune. Complètement déboussolé, je me suis laissé faire, regardant autour de moi les murs de pierre sombre ornés de tableaux …qui bougeaient ! La fille qui me tractait a continué à fulminer sous ses cheveux emmêlés :

- C'est pas vrai, tu te moques de moi ! a-t-elle crié alors que nous croisions d'autres élèves amusés portant comme elle une étrange robe noire et des vieux bouquins plein les bras. Tu m'avais promis que tu irais travailler cette après midi ! Et au lieu de ça je te retrouve planté au milieu du hall !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! m'a-t-elle coupé d'un ton tranchant.

Elle m'a jeté un coup d'œil irrité :

- Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue ! Il est plus de onze heures ! Tu devrais avoir ta robe depuis longtemps ! Et tes lunettes ? Elles sont où ! Je parie que…

Elle s'est brusquement arrêtée si bien que j'ai failli la percuter. J'ai suivi son regard et c'est alors que je l'ai vu : au côté d'un grand rouquin à l'air ahuri, un gars qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même carrure, même âge, même cheveux incoiffables, même yeux… verts. Copie conforme.

* * *

…

Je relève la tête. Bien. Je me souviens maintenant ! Bon début !

…

Mais ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup. Ce qui me rassure c'est qu'ils ont tous l'air aussi paumés que moi. Le grand rouquin se met à balbutier :

- Mais…Que…

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant le gars qui me ressemble tirer une sorte de bout de bois de sa poche et la pointer dans ma direction. Du coin de l'œil, je vois les deux autres reculer. C'est quoi ce cirque ?

- Arrête Malefoy ! grogne-t-il soudain. Ou je vais vraiment me fâcher !

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Malefoy ? Draco Malefoy ? Mais comment connaît-il le nom du maire de ma ville celui-là ?

- Encore un de tes coups à la noix…grince-t-il.

- Hein ? fais-je, d'un air débile.

- Un charme tu crois ? chuchote le rouquin à la jeune fille qui ne me quitte pas des yeux.

- Non, je ne pense pas…

- Pourtant, nous on avait bien pris une potion de transformation pour infiltrer Serpentard…

- Evite de me rappeler ces horribles souvenirs, répliqua l'autre gars sans cesser de me fixer.

Je lève alors mes mains devant moi en signe d'apaisement.

- D'accord…articulé-je. Alors, on se calme et que quelqu'un m'explique. Je comprends rien moi…

- C'est plutôt à toi de t'expliquer, lâche le gars aux yeux verts. Pourquoi avoir prit mon apparence ?

- Quoi ?

- Il te ressemble beaucoup, c'est vrai, fait soudain la jeune fille. Mais on ne sent aucune magie…Pas vrai ?

Il y a un grand silence pendant lequel je les regarde avec des gros yeux. Magie ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire !

- On est où là ? m'exclamé-je.

- A Poudlard, répond la jeune fille.

- A quoi ?

- Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, répète le rouquin. Et toi tu sors d'où ?

Je reste ébahi puis j'éclate de rire.

- Une école de sorciers, n'importe quoi ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes tous habillés comme des gugusses ! « Sorciers », mort de rire !

Je sais, c'est plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Ca me fait du bien. Je ne comprends plus rien, mais alors rien ! Enfin, ça a un mérite. A présent ils me regardent comme un fou et mon clone baisse ce qu'il doit prendre pour une baguette magique. Ridicule. C'est alors que je vois le visage de la jeune fille à deux centimètres du mien :

- Hé ! s'exclame-t-elle. D'où tu tiens ça ?

Elle vient de saisir le petit sablier que je porte au cou. D'un geste sec, je lui arrache de mains et lui fait mon plus beau sourire de séducteur :

- Hey beauté, on ne se connaît pas assez pour ce genre de choses.

Elle prend une charmante couleur rose alors que le rouquin serre les poings et que l'autre ouvre des yeux ronds. Enfin quelque chose d'amusant !

- C'est mon Retourneur de temps, lâche-t-elle à l'attention de ses compagnons.

- Ton quoi ! fait le grand roux.

- Tu veux dire celui que tu avais en troisième année ? reprend le brun sans me lâcher des yeux.

- Oui j'en suis sure. Pourtant, je l'ai rendu au professeur Mac Gonagall…

- Hey hey ! attendez ! Je comprends rien moi! couine le troisième larron.

Bon, j'en ai marre. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et m'apprête à faire demi tour lorsque la jeune fille m'attrape la manche. Au regard que je lui lance, ses joues virent au rouge vifs mais son poing se crispe et ses sourcils sont froncés :

- Attend ! Il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore !

- Qui ça ?

- Notre directeur ! Il saura…

- Arrête, lâche moi ! crié-je en me dégageant brusquement. J'ai horreur qu'on me touche ! J'en ai rien à foutre de votre bonhomme ! Ca ne me regarde pas !

Bruit de papier. Et voilà ! A force de m'agiter dans tous les sens, je sème mes affaires partout ! C'est malin ! Mais avant que je ne puisse ramasser la lettre, le mec aux lunettes la lit déjà.

- Fais comme chez toi ! craché-je en m'avançant pour la lui prendre.

Mais aux yeux qu'il lève sur moi, je m'arrête. Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que je connais ce regard…Le même, le même que je me jette tous les matins…Les deux autres se sont rapprochés pour lire aussi et je vois la jeune fille pâlir.

- Où…Où as-tu eu ça ? balbutie-t-elle.

- C'est une manie chez toi de demander d'où viennent les affaires des autres ? répliqué-je méchamment en trouvant le courage de leur arracher la lettre des mains.

Elle fait un pas vers moi, livide, se tapotant la poitrine :

- C'est moi…souffle-t-elle, ses yeux braqués dans les mains. Je suis Hermione Granger…

Alors là…Je reste bouche bée…Les autres aussi d'ailleurs…

- Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ça alors ?

- Mais je ne t'ai rien envoyé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais rien envoyé !

- Alors comment…

- Tu t'appelles James Potter ? dit soudain le type aux lunettes.

- Tiens, lui aussi est livide.

- James, c'est sûr, répondé-je mal à l'aise. Potter, normalement non…Mon nom est Porter.

- Et d'où viens-tu ?

- D'Angleterre, fais-je me sentant obliger de lui répondre. J'habite chez le meilleur ami de mon père, Ronald Teasley…

- Hein ! s'étrangle le grand roux. Mais…mais…

Il se met à balbutier comme un crétin et soudain, son visage se superpose à un que je connais bien.

- C'est dingue, soufflé-je. Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon Oncle Ron…

- Oncle Ron ? répète-t-il d'un air perdu.

Il y a un long silence puis le gars aux lunettes fait un pas vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

- Voilà qui mérite bien que l'on sèche le cours de Divination, lâcha-t-il alors que ses deux amis continuent à me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre.

Il me tend la main en hochant la tête :

- Enchanté de te connaître. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

* * *

Je me trouve dans une chambre avec des lits à baldaquins. Ce château est vraiment énorme. Mais ce qui me fait flipper, ce sont les escaliers qui bougent tout seuls et les tableaux qui parlent. Trois possibilités : soit je rêve (mais j'en doute), soit j'ai découvert le plus grand parc d'attraction de tous les temps, soit je suis dingue. Et au vu de mon arbre généalogique, je tends plutôt vers la dernière possibilité. 

Je me frappe la tête. Arrête James ! J'ai horreur quand je pense comme ça de ma mère. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Non, ce n'est pas sa faute…

La porte s'ouvre sur la jeune fille aux bras chargés de bouquins. Je la regarde poser tout cela sur une table et se mettre à les feuilleter nerveusement. Je souris. J'ai toujours rendu les filles mal à l'aise. Et celle-là m'amuse particulièrement je dois dire. Je me lève et vais me placer juste derrière elle, me penchant au dessus de son épaule de façon à ce que nos cheveux se touchent. Je vois ses joues s'empourprer. J'adore.

- Tu…Tu peux te reculer, s'il te plaît ? fait-elle d'une petite voie qui se veut affirmée.

- Pourquoi ? fais-je d'une voix chaude.

Ca y est ! Elle a passé la couleur tomate. Je vais continuer mon petit jeu lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur les deux gars qui discutent avec animation. La jeune fille pousse un soupir de soulagement en se levant pour les rejoindre.

- Je crois avoir trouvé…commence-t-elle.

Ses deux potes lisent ce qu'elle leur montre et ouvrent de grands yeux.

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclame le rouquin. T'es dingue !

- C'est très possible !

Et voilà ! Ils se mettent à s'engueuler ! Pris de nouveau de vertiges, je me laisse tomber sur le lit le plus proche. Mes yeux me font mal… Je retire mes lentilles de couleur et les range, avant de laisser tomber mes bras en croix.

…

Non mais ils vont la fermer oui ! J'ai mal au crâne moi !

Je me redresse brusquement :

- Vous pouvez pas faire votre scène de ménage ailleurs ? beuglé-je.

Ils se retournent vers moi, près à répliquer, et un nouveau silence tombe sur nous lorsque leur regard tombe sur le mien. Ca y est ! Enfin du calme ! Le rouquin pose alors sa main sur l'épaule de son amie :

- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée finalement.

- Au fait, fais-je alors que la jeune fille s'approche de moi, tirant une baguette de bois de sa poche. Tu connais mon père ?

- Je ne pense pas, répond-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil au bouquin qu'elle tient ouvert d'une main, reposant sur son avant bras.

- Pourtant dans ta lettre…

- Je le rencontrerai peut-être plus tard, dit-elle. Ou…

Elle se retourne vers son ami à lunettes et lui fait signe d'approcher.

- Harry, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de ton sang.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendue ! Allez !

En grommelant, l'autre tend le doigt et, avec une aiguille sortie du néant, la fille lui pique le doigt. Une goutte de sang se met aussitôt à perler.

- A toi.

- Pas question ! m'exclamé-je. J'ai horreur de ce genre de truc.

- Allez ! glapit-elle.

Je maugrée mais j'obéis. C'est plus fort que moi. Aïe ! Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que je fais dans une plan pareil ! Pourquoi je suis pas tranquillement en train de me bourrer la gueule ou au pieu avec ma copine ! Je vous le demande !

L'autre folle se met à marmonner des trucs bizarres en faisant des gestes avec son bout de bois. C'est naze… Je m'apprête à bailler lorsqu'un violent flash m'aveugle. C'était quoi ça ! C'est alors qu'une goutte de sang de mon doigt se met à flotter dans les airs et rencontre celle de l'autre gars, qui elle aussi s'est mise à léviter. J'en crois pas mes yeux…La bouche ouverte, je les regarde se mélanger et lancer une lumière rouge. Puis, un geste de la fille, et tout disparaît, le sang tombant au sol dans un ploc écœurant.

- Ce…C'était quoi ça ? bégaie-je.

- Un Sort de Reconnaissance, souffla la jeune fille visiblement épuisée mais également livide. Afin…De…De…Voir les liens de parentés…

Je lève les yeux vers elle, sans comprendre. De quoi ?

- Elle se tourne vers son ami à lunettes et, avec visiblement un effort surhumain, réussit à articuler :

- Harry…Je te présente ton fils.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Harry papa ! Quelle grande nouvelle ! Enfin, je suppose que quelques uns d'entre vous s'en doutaient ! mais mon esprit tordu défie toute logique et il va leur en arriver des trucs à Papa Harry et James Junior ! MOUHAHAHA ! (non non, je ne suis pas du tout sadique !) 

La suite arrivera bientôt, n'hésitez à me laisser des reviews ou m'envoyer des mails, j'essaierai de répondre à ces derniers.


	2. La vie du père

Voilà la suite ! Enjoy ! Et merci pour tous vos encouragements ! Ca me motive à mort !

* * *

**2 : La vie du père**

Cela fait de longues minutes que je viens de me réveiller. J'avoue que m'évanouir sous le choc n'avait rien de très glorieux. Ca fait très « jeune fille en détresse » à mon goût. Enfin, je préfère encore ça. Après ce que j'ai appris, c'est mon cœur qui aurait pu lâcher.

- Ca va mieux ?

Je me redresse d'un coup. Assis au pied du lit, ce gars. Potter. Harry Potter. Mon…Mon…Raah ! C'est pas vrai ! Ca n'avait rien d'un rêve ! Et merde !

- Ouais ouais, grogné-je en m'asseyant au bord du lit. Il n'y aurait pas plutôt des filles pour veiller sur moi ? Je préfèrerais. Me faire veiller par un mec, c'est pas trop mon style…

- C'est pas mon habitude non plus, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Plus par contenance qu'autre chose, je souris aussi. De longues minutes passent dans le silence. C'est bien une des premières fois où je me sens aussi mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère. Je dois avoir un problème de conflit parental…Penser un truc pareil me fait sourire.

- Dis…commencé-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Tu…Tu y crois vraiment toi, à cette histoire de dingue ?

Il me regarde un long moment, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Tiens ? J'ignorais que mes yeux puissent prendre une telle expression…Les yeux verts c'est pas mal en fait…

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? fait-il soudain.

- Hein ? m'étonné-je. Ah, c'est juste que je me disais que tu étais pas mal, c'est tout.

Il hausse un sourcil et se recule imperceptiblement au fond du lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Allez, arrête de flipper ! C'est pas mon style, je t'ai déjà dit. C'est juste que si t'es vraiment mon…Mon géniteur…Enfin, vu ta gueule ça serait plausible.

Je me lève pour faire quelques pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je baragouine moi ? Je deviens vraiment très, très malade…Mon pauvre James, il est temps d'arrêter définitivement la vodka !

- Ca peut être vrai…lâche-t-il enfin.

Je me retourne vers lui. Ah non ! Ah non non non ! Je venais juste de me faire à l'idée que je pouvais être dingue, et vlà que l'autre là, il commence à me dire que c'est possible, autrement dit qu'il y croit aussi ! Etre dingue tout seul, je veux bien. Mais dès qu'on commence à être deux, c'est qu'il y a une infime possibilité pour que la chose soit vraie. D'ailleurs quand on fait une…farce, il vaut mieux toujours assurer ses arrières par un ou deux complices jouant le rôle de témoins objectifs. Les profs, ou les flics, ça finit toujours par les faire douter. Et c'est tout bénèf ! Mais là, tout de suite, ce n'est pas bon. Mais alors pas bon du tout.

- Tu me fais marcher hein ?

- Tu le sais toi-même, me dit-il calmement. Le Retourneur de temps t'as amené ici. Je l'ai déjà pris moi aussi...Pour retourner dans le passé.

Je me passe la main sur le visage. Bon sang…Tout ça est vrai. Ce mec est…vraiment…mon père ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais soudain, il m'apparaît beaucoup moins sympathique. C'est étrange de se dire que dans quelques années ce gars va nous laisser tomber ma mère et moi comme des vieilles chaussettes dont il a plus rien à faire…Et aller se faire tuer.

- Ca va ?

- J'ai envie de vomir, réussis-je à articuler.

- Tu veux boire un coup ?

- Non, ça va me passer. J'ai pas l'habitude de faire des bonds dans le temps.

Il sourit d'un air compatissant. Mouais. J'avoue, je le trouve plutôt sympa. Difficile de croire qu'il est mon père. Dire que je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui…Juste des photos, et encore, je les ai toutes brûlées quand maman a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. J'ai tout fait pour oublier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? On a à peu près la même taille, je suis un peu plus costaud que lui et il me parait désespérément gentil. Il doit pas s'amuser à faire des sales coups à mon avis. Un bon petit fils à papa ! Super…

- Viens, me dit-il soudain en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore.

- Le Dirlo, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesce en dévalant les escaliers en colimaçons. On débouche dans une grande pièce à tentures rouges et or, ornée d'un griffon. Des fauteuils confortables semblent tendre leurs bras pour qu'on aille s'installer dedans. Et c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

- Veracrasse, dit soudain l'autre.

- Hein ? fais-je en m'approchant de la lui.

- Non, rien, me répond-t-il en me montrant la porte cachée qui pivote devant nous. C'est le mot de passe pour sortir de la salle commune.

Ben tiens ! Un mot de passe ! Comme les gamins de cinq ans pour pas qu'on entre dans leur chambre ! Maintenant que je sais que tout ça est bien réel, je commence sérieusement à flipper. Je ne suis pas chez des gens sains d'esprits. Impossible. D'ailleurs le fait que les personnages des tableaux nous suivent en chuchotant le long des couloirs, passant de cadre en cadre, indique que ma propre santé mentale est en train de se désagréger comme la pince à cheveux de Julian dans le four micro-ondes à pleine puissance.

- Dis moi, commencé-je pour ne pas penser (oui, surtout ne pas penser). Ton nom est Potter ?

- Oui.

- Mais alors si tu es…mon…

Ah flûte ! J'arrive toujours pas à le dire ! Enfin, il a l'air aussi gêné que moi ! Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux jais en bataille (comme les miens !).

- Tu veux dire pourquoi on n'a pas le même nom ? termine-t-il. Je n'en sais rien… Enfin, entre Porter et Potter, il n'y a pas une grande différence.

- Mouais…Tu as du vouloir en changer, c'est tout.

Il me regarde en coin, ne sachant que répondre. Potter. Potter. Ca ne sonne pas vraiment mieux que Porter, mais bon. James Potter. Voilà mon vrai nom. C'est pas trop mal. Mais pourquoi diable avoir changé ?

- Et Oncle Ron, où est-il ?

Je le vois ouvrir de grands yeux puis il se met à rire. Ah ! Il n'a pas les deux fossettes au coin des lèvres quand il rit. Je dois tenir ça de maman alors.

- C'est tellement bizarre ! finit-il par dire en s'arrêtant devant une gargouille. Faut que je m'habitue. Ron est en cours. Meringue au café.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien…Mot de passe, dit-il avec un sourire en me montrant du doigt un escalier en colimaçons qui venait d'apparaître dans son dos.

Ah. Encore un mot de passe. Ridicule.

- Mais son nom à lui, ce n'est pas Teasley ?

- Pour le moment c'est Weasley, m'apprend mon paternel en poussant une lourde porte. Mais peut-être qu'il a du changer aussi.

Il s'arrête, paraissant réfléchir activement. Voilà une expression que je n'ai jamais du avoir !

- Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'Hermione s'appelle bien Granger…Alors pourquoi est-elle la seule à avoir conservé son nom ?...

Bof. Je m'en fous à dire vrai. Cette nouvelle pièce est drôlement intéressante. On se croirait dans l'antre de Merlin l'Enchanteur…ou de Frankenstein au choix. En tout cas, c'est un sacré fourbi !

- Ah Professeur, bonjour, fait la voix de ce Potter derrière moi.

- Bonjour Harry, répond une voix de vieillard assez douce. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, merci. Je suis venu car…

- Je sais, je sais.

Je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec un vieil homme aux yeux bleu glace et à la longue barbe blanche. Je sursaute et fais deux pas en arrière.

- Hey ! Vas-y mollo papy ! m'exclamé-je en posant une main sur mon cœur. J'ai failli faire un infarctus !

- Allons allons ! dit-il en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes avec un petit sourire. Nous savons tous deux que vous êtes plus solide que vous ne le voulez le faire croire, mon cher James Potter.

J'hausse un sourcil. Comment il connaît mon nom celui-là ?

- On a été présenté ? lâché-je, méfiant.

- Oui, il y a longtemps, fait le vieux en rigolant. Allons, trêve de bavardages. Que venez-vous faire ici jeune homme ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas ici que vous devriez être…

- Sans blague ! ricané-je alors que mon père fronce les sourcils. Je suis venu à cause de ça.

Je lui montre le sablier. Ses yeux bleus se durcissent imperceptiblement. Mais assez pour que je puisse voir que cette babiole n'est pas n'importe quoi. Je connais bien le langage des yeux. J'ai assez fixé ceux de ma mère. Des heures durant…

- Je vois…Vous permettez ?

J'hausse les épaules et lui tend la chaîne et le pendentif. Quand on me demande quelque chose poliment, je ne peux pas dire non. C'est une de mes faiblesses. Mais comme jamais personne ne me parle autrement qu'en gueulant, certainement à cause de mon look de bad boy (et j'en suis fier !), j'ai tendance à remballer tout le monde. Et ça, il n'y a que deux personnes qui l'ont compris : Oncle Ron et tante Sarah. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Enfin, je pense que je peux ajouter ma mère et cette chère Julian. Mais j'ai tellement du mal à parler à ces deux là…

Devant mon silence, ce professeur toussote pour me ramener à la réalité. Je sens sur moi le regard vert de l'autre. Quoi ! C'est à cause de toi si je suis comme ça ! Alors arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là ! Je les déteste !

- Cela est très troublant en effet…commence le vieil homme. J'avais pensé que…

Il se tût un instant puis il relève la tête vers nous :

- Harry, tu ne dois parler à personne de cela, tu entends ? Dis le bien à Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger. Cela doit rester secret.

L'autre acquiesce gravement. Hey ! Ils sont en train de m'enterrer là si je comprends bien !

- Attendez, dis-je soudain. Vous comptez faire quoi de moi ? Me flanquer dans un placard et me balancer dans un avion direction le Zimbabwe ?

- Ce n'est pas notre intention, me rassure le vieillard. Vous comprenez bien qu'aucun de nos élèves ne doit apprendre que quelqu'un du futur est venu nous rendre visite. D'ailleurs à ce propos…

Le vieil homme se tourne vers mon père qui se tient toujours gentiment près de la porte. Il ferait un magnifique porte manteau…

- Harry, laisse nous, veux-tu ? Tu peux retourner en cours.

- Mais il…commence l'autre en me jetant un regard.

- C'est bon ! déclaré-je en faisant un geste irrité de la main. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'un chaperon. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

Il me jette un regard qui semble partagé entre l'ennui et l'irritation. Dumbledore sourit gentiment :

- Je le ferai raccompagner à salle commune de Gryffondor, ne t'inquiète pas. Il sera là à ton retour. Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

- Oui…Au revoir professeur.

Il semble prêt à se retourner puis, il hésite :

- A tout à l'heure James.

Je ne réponds pas. Il disparaît dans les escaliers après un dernier salut au vieux.

…

Il a une façon de prononcer mon prénom… Pourquoi j'ai senti ce tremblement dans sa voix ? Pourquoi est-ce que lui, il est ému ? Il n'a pas à l'être ! C'est à moi, à moi seul de ressentir de telles émotions ! Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa voix résonne comme ça dans mes oreilles ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue…Dans mes lointains, si lointains souvenirs…Oui, c'est bien cette voix qui m'a réconforté lors de la vilaine pneumonie que j'ai pris à l'âge de deux ans et demie…J'ai encore des images…Des sons…J'ai tellement voulu les oublier. Mais cette voix…Oui cette voix me rappelle tout. Cette grande main fraîche sur mon front brûlant, la voix de ma mère inquiète, ses pleurs, et cette voix qui se voulait rassurante, ces grands bras entourant mon petit corps tremblant…Je les sens encore. Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi ? Enfoiré…

Je porte la main à ma tête. Je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler. Vraiment pas. C'est pas le moment. Pour l'instant, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Et vite. Sinon j'aurais droit à une chambre à côté de celle de ma mère à l'hôpital. Et je hais cet hôpital.

- Vous me semblez un peu pâle, mon jeune James, fait la voix de Dumbledore à mes oreilles. Asseyez-vous

- Ca va, je ne suis pas en sucre, grogné-je. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Le petit sourire qui flottait jusqu'à présent sur ses lèvres disparaît. Et j'ignore pourquoi, je ressens soudain une certaine timidité face à ce vieillard à la barbe blanche.

- Il faut que nous nous mettions d'accord sur certains points très importants, déclare-t-il d'une voix ferme. Je veux que vous m'écoutiez avec la plus grande attention, jeune homme. Et pour cela, il me semble, qu'il serait mieux que vous soyez assis.

Sans même réfléchir, je m'exécute. Tiens ? C'était un ordre ça, où je me trompe ? Mon vieux James, tu obéis à des ordres maintenant ? Tu te ramollis.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Il faut que vous compreniez quelque chose de très important : vous êtes dans votre passé. Autant dire que si vous changez quoique ce soit maintenant, le futur sera irrémédiablement changé.

- Ouais, je connais ça…grogné-je.

C'est comme ça dans tous les films du genre « Retour vers le futur » et autres salades…

- Vous ne devez dire à personne ce qu'il se passera dans l'avenir, continue-t-il sur un ton grave. Même s'ils vous posent des questions.

Il se tait un instant braquant sur moi ses yeux bleus.

- Surtout à Harry.

Je relève vivement la tête. Mon père ? ... Pour dire vrai, j'y ai pensé. Ce serait le rêve…Ma mère et mon père ensemble…Mais…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ? ricané-je. « Salut papa, tu sais dans le futur tu vas… »

- Assez ! hurla-t-il soudain.

Je sursaute, mon cœur manquant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois. Non mais il est malade !

- Faut vous faire soigner ! m'exclamé-je en me levant. Ca va pas ?

- Personne ne doit savoir, pas même moi ! réplique-t-il en se levant. Rendez vous compte ! Si vous dites à quelqu'un, n'importe quoi, avec qui il va se marier par exemple, il va totalement changer sa vie pour trouver cette personne et, si ça se trouve, rien ne marchera comme prévu !

- Et alors ! Si ça peut rendre le futur meilleur qu'il ne l'est !

Il me regarde un long moment puis il sourit de nouveau, toute la colère ayant disparu de son visage.

- Les choses ne marchent pas ainsi. Il n'y a qu'un seul cours du temps. Il est unique. S'il est brisé, il n'y aura ni passé, ni présent, ni avenir. Juste le néant. Nous sommes juste les instruments d'une grande roue tournant à l'infini.

Il passe à côté de moi en me tapotant le bras et s'éloigne vers un tas de vieux bouquins. Je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil. Et merde ! Un seul futur ? Foutaise ! Cela veut dire que jamais, jamais ma mère ne pourra être heureuse ! Que jamais, jamais Tante Sarah ne pourra être tranquille ! Que mon père va mourir sans que je ne puisse rien faire, qu'Oncle Ron va sombrer dans le coma ! Non ! C'est impossible !

Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Ma vie ne changera jamais... Mes rêves d'un instant sont déjà brisés. Quel idiot je fais…Qu'est-ce que je croyais ?...Avoir une jolie maison, un père, une mère, qui sait une petite sœur ou un petit frère ? Etre…normal. Je veux juste avoir une vie normale. Et même ça, ça m'est impossible ?...Pourquoi ?

- Le nom de Potter n'est pas facile à porter, quelque soit l'époque, fait la voix du vieillard derrière moi. Tu pourras en parler avec Harry. Je suis sûr que tout n'est pas si noir.

- Ouais, et ben, rendez vous dans vingt ans, grincé-je. Vous verrez bien.

Soudain une violente douleur m'atteint à la nuque. Fulgurante. Je lâche un cri de douleur et me redresse rapidement. Le vieillard me regarde, tenant un livre dans une main et une baguette dans l'autre main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ! m'écrié-je en m'approchant de lui à grands pas, prêt à le secouer de toutes mes forces pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser détruire la roue du temps par une simple erreur d'inattention, déclaré-t-il simplement en posant son livre mais en pointant sa baguette vers moi.

Instinctivement je m'arrête et porte la main à ma poche. Evidemment, il n'y a rien. Je fronce un sourcil. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je vois Dumbledore sourire.

- On dirait que de réflexes sont restés, dit-il en s'asseyant de nouveau derrière son bureau. Bien, je vais tout vous expliquer. Poudlard, les sorciers et bien sûr, l'histoire des Potter.

* * *

Je suis assis dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée de ce qu'ils appellent la salle commune. Autour de moi, il y a des tas de gars et de filles avec leurs robes noires qui me regardent en coin, en chuchotant. Bof. J'ai l'habitude. En fait, je suis tellement dans le pâté que je ne fais pas gaffe à ce qu'ils marmonnent. Le vieux m'a raconté de ces trucs…Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même plus croire que je rêve. Non, tout ça est bien réel…

- J'en ai maaaaaarre ! hurlé-je soudain en me levant d'un bond, les faisant tous sursauter.

Ils me regardent avec des yeux ronds alors que je m'appuie contre la cheminée, le front contre les bras. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ! OK, ma vie était loin d'être parfaite, merdique même, mais au moins j'avais l'impression de contrôler un peu mes actions ! Alors que là, rien ! Que dalle ! J'ai remis mon existence entre les mains d'un vieux croûton qui parle à un perroquet et qui s'amuse à me lancer des sorts dans le dos ! Parce qu'il m'a vraiment lancé un sort, ce vieux schnock ! Tiens, d'ailleurs je me demande si ça a marché…

- Quoi ! fais-je hargneusement en me tournant vers tous ces hurluberlus qui ne cessent de marmonner dans mon dos. Vous avez jamais vu un beau gosse ?

Les filles lèvent les yeux au ciel alors que les gars se contentent d'hausser les épaules. Jolie façon d'accepter votre défaite les mecs ! Au moins, ils arrêtent de me regarder et je peux continuer à me triturer le crâne en silence.

- James ?

Et paf ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Pas moyen d'être seul deux petites minutes ! Ok, je fais preuve d'une terrible mauvaise foi parce que ça fait plus de deux heures que je suis vissé dans ce fauteuil terriblement confortable et moelleux. Mais pour le principe !

Je me tourne vers la personne qui m'a interpellé et laisse échapper un sourire cynique :

- Tiens ? Voilà Mademoiselle qui écrit des lettres dans le futur !

Elle vire au rouge vif sous ses cheveux en broussaille.

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? fait-elle en serrant ses livres contre elle.

- Toi je sais pas, mais moi si, lâché-je en me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Ca m'étonnerait…

Je tourne mes yeux vers elle et lui fais mon plus beau sourire, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil :

- Je suis quelqu'un d'étonnant. Tu t'en rendras vite compte.

Et un point pour moi ! La voilà d'un joli rose ! Décidément mon vieux James, passé ou présent, t'es toujours un lover !

Les murmures se taisent alors que le bruit du tableau pivotant se fait entendre. Sans même avoir à me retourner, je sais qui vient d'entrer.

- Ah, tu es là, fait mon père en venant se placer devant moi.

- Tu vois.

- Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour dehors ?

Je le regarde quelques instant puis acquiesce. En temps normal, j'aurais préféré rester confortablement vautré tel un phoque sur ce fauteuil ( si moelleux ! ) mais là, j'ai envie de parler. De lui parler à lui. De le connaître. Après tout, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Nous quittons la salle sous les regards intrigués de tous les bofs ici présent.

- J'ai l'habitude, lâche soudain mon père alors que nous marchons dans les couloirs, sous les chuchotements des personnages des tableaux (n'y pense pas James, n'y pense pas).

- De quoi ?

- Des regards des autres.

J'esquisse un sourire. Voilà qu'il se confie maintenant ! Ca peut être marrant. Connaître mon père…J'y ai souvent pensé. Je ne laisserai pas passer ça.

- Ah bah c'est héréditaire alors, remarqué-je en ricanant. Depuis que je suis ici, ils me regardent tous avec des billes énormes. Quoique je suis assez célèbre dans mon bahut aussi…

Il éclate de rire, s'attirant de nouveaux regards étonnés. La vache ! J'ai l'impression qu'on est deux stars défilant sur le tapis rouge à Cannes ! S'ils avaient des flashs dans les yeux, nous serions déjà aveuglés !

- Célèbre hein ? fait-il enfin en reprenant son souffle.

- Ouais. Comme toi.

Là, il y a un silence. J'ai plus craché cette phrase que prononcer à vrai dire. Il l'a bien senti. Mais père est moins con que je ne le pensais. Et ça, ça me fout en rogne. Je m'attendais à tomber sur un gars débile, sûr de lui et de ses principes, un vrai emmerdeur. Au lieu de ça, j'ai l'impression de me voir. Un type paumé, sans parents, meurtri, qui fait des conneries comme tout le monde, médiocre en cours…Et qui a sur le dos un responsabilité énorme. Ce que j'ai appris me fait peur. Oui. Pour une fois, j'ai la trouille.

- Hey Potter ! Tu te promènes ?

Nous nous retournons dans un même mouvement. Tiens ? Je réagis au nom de Potter maintenant ? Tout ça est bizarre…Je suis en train de changer. James, mon vieux James, il faut te ressaisir, et vite!

Le gars blafard qui se trouve face à nous ouvre de grands yeux. Les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnent cessent de sourire niaisement et se lancent un regard bovin. Bovin fou, bien entendu. C'est marrant…J'ai l'impression que je le connais. Et soudain le flash. Costard, cravate. Je le reconnais.

- Drago Malefoy ! m'exclamé-je en éclatant de rire. C'est quoi cette gueule de fouine ?

L'autre vire au rouge vif alors que mon père me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Mais il se reprend très vite, affichant un sourire satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Malefoy ? Tu as des problèmes de digestion ?

- La ferme, grogna l'autre en plongeant sa main dans sa poche.

Et là, il m'arrive encore un truc bizarre. Un voyant s'allume dans ma tête : danger. Je balance mon poing dans la figure du pâle type avant qu'il n'ait le temps de ressortir sa main. Il vole littéralement en arrière, les deux autres le rattrapant. Bien fait.

- Eh ben ! Toi t'es léger ! remarqué-je avec un ton supérieur.

C'est plus fort que moi. Ce mec a quelque chose qui me revient pas :

- Viens pas m'emmerder, ajouté-je d'un ton sombre. Ou je t'envoie en enfer.

Il me regarde de ses petits yeux noirs, la main plaquée sur son nez sanguinolent. Puis avec un hurlement de rage, il se redresse et sort sa baguette de sa poche. Je vois à peine la silhouette de mon père se dresser devant moi, baguette à la main. Deux cris simultanés et un éclair aveuglant.

Ma tête bourdonne alors que je me redresse, pantelant. Un petit attroupement se forme autour de nous. Mon père semble sonné alors que Malefoy est littéralement figé. Une vraie statue ! Si j'avais un crayon, je lui barbouillerai la gueule ! Ah ! Mouvement sur la droite ! Arrivée imminente de professeurs ! J'ai un cinquième sens très développé pour repérer toute forme d'autorité. Cela me servira quand je serai

- Viens on dégage ! déclaré-je en attrapant mon père par le bras.

Ce dernier se laisse faire, visiblement perdu. Les élèves s'écartent à notre passage et nous dévalons les escaliers. Et puis, c'est là que je la vois.

Elle monte à notre rencontre. Sur sa robe de sorcier, un emblème représentant un serpent émeraude Ses cheveux sont blonds très clairs, presque blancs, et ses yeux gris semblent pétiller alors qu'elle parle avec ses amies. Elle est belle. Elle semble vivante. Elle sourit. Et deux fossettes apparaissent au coin de ses lèvres.

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

Ahaha ? Mais qui est donc cette jeune fille ? Suspense… Ceux qui ont bien lu le savent déjà et d'autres s'en doutent très certainement…Je suis si prévisible…Enfin, mon petit James a encore beaucoup d'émotions fortes à vivre ! (le pauvre !)


End file.
